Something Different
by laurali
Summary: Kaori eats a sandwich, elise takes a picture and Psymon might be going down. This is intentional pairing. Please tell me if there is too much OCCness. Chapter 3 is up! Sorry chap. one was so short. Please R&R.
1. Sandwich

A/N: this is my first SSX fic so please be nice. I really like SSX and I got it for Christmas. This is weird pairing but it is so weird it works for me. I hope ya enjoy! Please Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own SSX..yup..I swear just like my name is Elise and I'm from Canada and I'm a champion snowboarder. Yup...I swear! ((Just so no one sues me, I don't own it))  
  
Elise sat on her bed reading Vogue and eating a candy bar when Kaori burst into her room. She managed to gasp out, "Please hide me! I stole Psymon's sandwich and now he's going to hurt me! Please let me hide in here!" As she was talking the house had begun to shake and the whole house knew that Psymon was coming upstairs. Feeling pity for Kaori, Elise gave a silent nod to signal her to dive under the bed. A second later Psymon came slamming through the door, his face in the sourest position possible. Through ground teeth he said, "Where is that little bitch. When I find her I'm going to tear her into a thousand pieces and put her into the snowmaker." A small squeak came from under the bed and Psymon's head turned that way. He started to go over to the bed when Elise put a hand on his chest. "Hold it right there. You didn't knock. NOW GET OUT!" He raised an eyebrow at her, "What is it that time of month?" Elise snapped at that remark, "Your gonna pay for that." She jumped on top of him, punching his face repeatedly. He pushed her off of him and she stumbled backwards. "Don't you try and pull that crap on me, you little bitch!" He stalked out of the room and Kaori peeked her head out from her hiding place. "Thanks, Elise-san. He was really mad this time. All because of a little sandwich." She shook her head in despair and walked out of the room.  
  
Psymon walked to the freezer grumbling at just about everything. He grabbed a bag of frozen peas and put it up against his eye. Seeiah walked by and with one glance at him she burst out laughing, "What'd a cat attack you or something?" He growled at her and resisted the urge to punch her face into the wall. He also walked past the very sickening sight of.. Mac and Marisol, sitting on the couch, sharing saliva. He pounded the stairs once again and headed to his room. While walking down the hall, he passed Brodi ((faints)) and the spiritually in tuned buff-bodied guy handed the fierce Canadian an incense stick. He threw it on the ground and slammed the door to his room. He went over to a huge aquarium that was being occupied by a 5- foot-long snake. He reached inside and stroked the scales of it when a there was a knock on the door. He swiftly opened the door and when no one was there he almost closed the door. Almost. He looked down by chance and what he saw was astonishing. It was a sandwich, egg-salad, the kind that Kaori had eaten, lying on a plate. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before he picked the sandwich up and took it into his room, closing the door once again. But someone was watching.  
  
Elise came downstairs chuckling to herself. Marisol had decided to tear herself away from Mac and went to get something to eat. Elise came into the kitchen and tapped Marisol, who was bent over at the fridge, on the shoulder. She whipped around and a nasty sneer spread across her face. "What do you want, Bombshell." "Well, I just thought you might want to have a little fun. With Psymon." Marisol's ears perked up when she heard this but she still looked skeptical. "Senorita, I doubt you could take Psymon down." Elise smirked, "But with the help of my computer and, perhaps you, it might be possible." She whipped out a Polaroid with an incriminating picture of the toughest guy in SSX... ???. Marisol smiled, wrapped her arm around Elise's shoulders and they walked to Elise's room to have some fun with the computer and the scanner. 


	2. bar time

A/n: Thank you for the . cough.many reviews. Please do so. On with the chapter and I'll try to make it longer. Sorry.  
  
  
  
The next morning...  
  
Psymon woke up to the annoying sound of a mixture of his alarm clocks buzzing and humming coming from Brodi's room. He yelled at the top of his lungs because he felt sick to his stomach. He pulled on jeans and tumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where he saw Kaori in a pink apron, making breakfast. Everyone else was sitting at the kitchen table, stuffing their mouths. Psymon sat down as far away from Marisol as possible, as she had a tendency to poke him repeatedly, for no reason. Kaori set a plate in front of him lightly and Elise tried to make conversation, "So Psymon, we're going to a bar tonight, all but Mac and Kaori because their too young, and we were all wondering if you wanted to come?" Psymon grumbled, "I'll come only because Kaori isn't going." Elise smiled and glanced at Marisol for a quick second, "Ok, great. I'll pick you up. 7:30." Psymon grunted and finished his breakfast. He got up and tossed his plate in the trash, got a look from Moby who was doing dishes, and headed to his room.  
  
  
  
Later that evening...  
  
There was a knock at Psymon's door and he yelled, "ONE MINUTE!" he pulled on his convict outfit and went over to the door to find Elise standing there with her arms crossed. She had on a red leather tube top and tight black pants. She also had managed to get her hair into loose waves and was hanging around her ears. She smirked slightly before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs. As they got into Elise's pink correvette Elise started to hum when suddenly she stopped and tried to make conversation, "So where are you from Psymon, other than just Canada?" "Well, um, Ontario actually." "Wow, that's weird. So am I. Do you want to go back..like, to your family" Psymon laughed, "What family?" they pulled up at the bar and Elise deepened her look and stared into his eyes, "You mean you don't have any family?" Psymon only nodded and for a split second, Elise thought she saw a tear in one of his eyes. He quickly exited the car and came around the other side. Elise scooted out and to his surprise, took his hand. As they walked in Elise squeezed Psymon's hand before letting it drop to one side and rushing over to the others. She hugged Eddie and quickly, before anyone but Psymon, who had his eyes glued to her, saw, she pulled Marisol into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
In the bathroom..  
  
Elise released Marisol from her grip and spun her around so they were facing each other. Elise started, "Marisol, it's off. It's all off. I just can't do it." Marisol raised an eyebrow at her, "Chica, I don't know what's gotten into you but I don't like it. I thought you wanted to bring Psymon down." she jokingly said, "What do you love him or something?" Marisol chuckled at what she thought was a great joke until she saw Elise's half disgrace, half admittance look on her face. Marisol put her hands on her worst enemy's shoulders and looked her square in the eye, "Are you insane? For gosh sakes, he's insane! FOR GOSH SAKES, I'm insane!" Marisol shook her head and stomped out.  
  
Elise came out of the door and was met by Psymon. He smiled menacingly at her, "So what was going on in there? I don't want to be in any trouble." Elise shrugged and started to walk away when Psymon grabbed her arm and held onto her tightly. She turned around and was going to slap him but somehow he leaned in and their lips met. Elise pulled away her eyes wide but Psymon put a hand on the back of her head and pushed her lips into his again. This time, Elise had gotten used to it and started to open her mouth. Their tongues met and, enjoyed each other's company. They finally came apart and when they did they were both out of breath. A huge grin spread across Elise's face and she laced hers and Psymon's fingers together. Psymon leaned in and whispered in her ear and she smiled even wider. She nodded and walked away and out to the bar, where she took a stool. 5 minutes later Psymon came out and sat two stools away from her. The bartender came and asked both of them what they wanted to drink. Elise ordered a Coke Psymon told him to ask later. Elise snickered and Psymon looked at her, "What's your problem? You got a problem with me?" Elise smiled and giggled to herself, even though Psymon saw it. He pushed on her shoulders and she stumbled backwards. Her face went completely sour and she shouted, "What the heck is up with you?"  
  
All while this was happening, the rest of the group was dancing and enjoying the contents of the drinks. They were completely oblivious to the Elise/Psymon confrontation until Elise's sudden outburst. The rest of the bar had cleared out a while ago because they were a little afraid of almost a dozen drunk circuit racers all in the same place, so the fight didn't attract a crowd. Eddie came over to Elise and held her back but there was no one of all the racers who came to hold Psymon back. Elise struggled against Eddie's grip but was to weak and stopped. Elise finally got away and walked out of the bar. Psymon stood there for about 2 minutes strait before walking out himself. He walked around the corner, two blocks down from the bar and was pounced on by Elise. She was laughing so hard that she could hardly breath. "That was so funny! I can't believe we actually did that!" Psymon halfheartedly laughed, which made Elise stop and look at him. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. He wrapped on of his arms around her shoulder and they walked over to where Elise's car was parked. 


	3. Hawaii

* Two weeks later, in Hawaii *  
Psymon sat in the freshly made snow doing up his bindings when suddenly two arms wrapped around him.  
  
The fellow Canadian's voice rang in his ear, "Hey, do you want to go to the beach after the race? Everyone will be there."  
  
Psymon shrugged and turned his head to give Elise a quick kiss before getting up and pushing off onto the slope.  
  
Elise sighed, turned around and gasped. There, standing in front of her was little miss shortest member of SSX.  
  
Elise got up close to Kaori, "How long were you standing there? Did you see anything?"  
  
Kaori giggled, "Just you and Psymon kissing, nothing big."  
  
The taller of the two stuck her finger at Kaori's nose, "If you tell anyone about that I swear I'll"  
  
Her threat was cut short by Mac coming around the corner.  
  
"Hey Kay, hey El, what's hanging?"  
  
Elise smiled at the two of them, "Oh I was just wishing Kaori luck during the race today. Anyway I got to go practice. Bye!"  
  
Then the blond one of the trio hopped onto her board and sped down the track.  
  
* At the end of the course *  
  
Elise skidded to a stop and quickly plopped down on her bum to remove her bindings. Psymon came over from where he was watching a quick replay of his run and sat on the ground next to Elise. He sighed and began to make a ball out of the snow on the ground.  
  
Elise reached over and lifted his chin up, "Why so glum chum?"  
  
"I'm not a 'chum'", he growled back at her.  
  
She gave the fellow Canadian a gentle punch on the arm, "Come on, and spill."  
  
Psymon gave another sigh and replied, "It's just that next month, there is going to be a week when anyone from your family can come and visit you and I'm going to be the only one with no one coming to visit me."  
  
Elise wrapped her arms around Psymon, "Aw, poor you."  
  
Suddenly Psymon brought something cold and wet down on Elise's head. A snowball. He quickly got up and backed away from her.  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh. Boy are you going to get it!" Elise screeched at him.  
  
She ran over to a huge pile of snow that the workers had shoveled off the track and picked up a huge pile of snow, rolled it into a ball and hurled it at Psymon.  
  
He easily stepped to the left and missed getting hit.  
  
"Come on baby, you'll have to do better than that." He taunted.  
  
Discontented, Elise thought for a moment before challenging him, "I dare you to close your eyes for a minute and I promise I won't get you."  
  
Uncertainty, lacing his voice Psymon agreed.  
  
He kept his eyes closed for a whole minute and when he opened them again Elise wasn't standing where she had been before. She was nowhere to be seen. Psymon began tapping his foot, waiting for Elise to get bored and come out.  
  
He had gotten to 25 when he too felt the same icy wetness on the top of his head.  
  
The tall Canadian whipped around and was just quick enough to grab Elise's wrist.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Dun dun dun! What -will- he do? Stay tuned for the next update of, "Something Different"! [I'm really hyper, can you tell?] Reviews help updates go fast because unlike "Days of our Lives" [which I don't own!] I don't get to writing the rest of cliffhangers the very next day. Sorry. Please review! 


End file.
